Vampirate Ship Ahoy Darren Shan
by Hellsgun EmmortalDead
Summary: Darren Shan is on a new adventure and has unwittingly boarded a ship full of pirates, but not just any kind of pirates. They're Vampirates! What new journey will Darren and Mr Crepsley find themselves I this time? Read to find out. Rate T in case
1. Chapter 1

Vampirate Ship Ahoy Darren Shan

"Why exactly do we have to go on a rickety ship in the first place? I thought you hated boats? _I'm _easily sea sick. Your doing this to get back at me for that prank aren't you?" Darren sat the heavy bags down and exaggerated by falls down onto them.

Mr Crepsley put the one bag he was carrying that was no bigger than a woman's purse and scowled at his apprentice. "We are here on business and that is final."

"Can't we take a break? I've been lugging this stuff since the hotel."

"It will provide extra stimuli to your strength."

"The hotel is an hour away by taxi. You made us _walk _two extra hours."

"It would have wasted food money." Darren fell back onto the bags and sighed. He was a half vampire rotating around the world with his mentor Larten Crepsley and the only gift he was ever given was Mr Crepsley's bag to carry around to _increase his muscles. _When he open his eyes he screeched and jumped up. He thought he was being attacked by a giant hairy monster only to look up and see it was the long hairy legs of the sea crewmen they ran into and were talking to earlier on the docks.

"I wouldn't want to part ways just yet scuttle buggers." The crew man snorted then let loose a huge hunker of a sneeze and nearly missed blowing off Darren's foot. Mr Crepsley gave one of his _I'm not one to smile so here's the closest grimace_ face and shook the sailors hand. "We appreciate the generosity. Now it is time for us to leave." He picked up his bags, _the small one, _and Darren heaved the others with all their clothes, really it was two small duffel bags but one was Mr Crepsley and weighed ten times more than possible to stuff in it. They headed away from the squared sailor but apparently he didn't get the message. "I wouldn't sail these waters now mate. Especially during the dark moon."

Darren looked back staring at the man, Mr Crepsley didn't hesitate in step at all nor turned around. "Why not?" Darren said. Mr Crepsley stopped and turned back to him. "We are not here to enjoy the side conversations Darren. We must go or miss our boat."

"What about what he said, I am not going out there in a storm. People get lost and shipwrecked on all kinds of creepy places. Didn't you ever watch a movie when the boat is gone for three days and then when the police finally come there's nothing left?"

"No." Mr Crepsley stared at him quizically. "I have no reason to brain wash myself. Television is a waste of young energy. Old people have more energy than children who do nothing except sit on their arses all day. Why, just look in a mirror, you are full proof." He smiled. Darren muttered under his breath causing Mr Crepsley to swat his ear but Darren dodged it having learned the old bats tricks.

"You're willing to take risk in a storm?" The sailor shook is head then took a step toward Darren and pointed is finger on his chest. "There be something bigger than a storm out there. And much deadlier too! I'm warning you, don't go out there or else you'll never come back, alive that is."

Darren shrug his shoulders. "Being dead isn't all that bad. Ouch!" Mr Crepsley swatted him behind his head.

"Your warning is heard with much caution but my son and I will be going." Mr Crepsley dragged Darren behind him. Darren struggled to no a vail and the sailor stared long and hard after them. He spit at a nearby barrel and swatted his hat at the twosome. "Let it be your graves. I won't be bothering to fish your sorry souls out them waters. He-hehehe!" The sailor walked away.

Darren managed to pull the stronger vampire's arm and brought some air back into his throat. Darren gagged and Mr Crespely dumped him near the landing docks. When Darren could breath again he rubbed his throat and looked out into the sea. This morning it was foggy, but now there was so many fog Darren thought he had stepped onto a barren planet. He zipped his sweater closer to his chest, Mr Crepsley demanded him to change out of his pirate costume, Darren didn't want to at first but then Mr Crepsley told him they were going on a ship and they didn't need more attention than needed. That meant Darren went shoping and spent all of his money, technically Mr Crepsley's, and bought himself a few new clothes. Larten was in his same red ropes with matching red pants and jacket. Darren knew he had a hat on him somewhere but when he asked about it the fog settling over the sun was the vampires answer.

Darren didn't know what kind of ship they would get on but he guessed there wouldn't be that many people or a huge ship at all in the very least. Darren settled his mind on a small, _tiny, _dingy with no closed bathroom or a better version of a private motor boat; but all the horror films spilled into this thought and the only thing he could was a deck covered in blood. Yeah, Darren couldn't think of anything beside tv horror but said nothing that would inflate Larten's ego.

Finally, a dark shape took over the horizon and the twosome gathered their bags and waited for the ship. It might have been the fog playing tricks on Darren's eyes but his sight was far shaper than any human's even in bright daylight. The ship was huge and its mast were opened proudly to catch the incoming wing but the mast themselves looked as though they were in the shape of two black wings. Darren thought of boats flying acrossed the ocean waters and thought of it has magic when he was younger. Or, before he became a walking dead but to see this picture before him now, Darren shook his head and looked over to see whar Mr Crepsley's reaction was. Unfortunately for Darren even with his time spent with Mr Crepsley the vampire was always good at hiding his feelings from his face, this time was no different.

The boat stopped about fifty yards away. A small boat was seen lowered down from the side of brige and slowly rolled its way toward them. When the boat reached docks Mr Crepsley immediately began to load himself on. Darren looked at him then back at the boat and turned to see if anyone was watching, or if he could easily hide and get away somewhere.

"What is it now?" Darren looked up at Larten. "Get on. Instead of gawking at the birds."

"Did you notice not that its anything important but that boat just rowed _itself _out."

"Yes. I am aware."

"Boats don't do _that!_ I'm not getting on." He crossed his arms.

"Get on the boat Darren."

"No way. I don't do creepy haunted boats."

"You are a vampire prince, start acting like one."

"The Vampire Princes are smart, heroic, and alive because they don't ride haunted boats."

"Vampires are dead walking corpses Mister Shan. Now unless you want to be a full fledge walking corpse you will get on the damn boat." It was stare down between boat and swimming. Darren didn't budge. Mr Crepsley was a full vampire with wice as much strength and speed than a half vampire. Darren held his stomach as he crouched over the side of the boat and Mr Crepsley had to hold onto his shirt so he wouldn't fall over. When the boat was pulled up Mr Crepsley helped his poor assistant over the railing and pulled him up to his feet. Darren heaved the laat of his empty stomach to the sea and wiped his mouth. He breathed in deeply then took a look at his sea bound prison. Darren crossed his brow and said, "um, where did everybody go?"

* * *

**A working progress. All criticism welcomed to make this a better story. If you haven't read Vampirates Im telling you its awesome. Fell in love with it with the first book.**

**Of course Darren Shan owns himself and Mr Crepsley. Justin Somper owns the Vampirate ship. Both totally wicked authors XD**

**Pps A few more new stories heading your way. Another Darren Shan story; The Missing series story and a hell of a lot more characters in Ultimate Xover some so random it'll be hilarious**


	2. Chapter 2

**There's a poll on my profile that would be awesome if yall voted. Thanks!**

Although the wind blew with a soft gentle force against the main sails and the wasn't a bird to hear for a mile out, the waves were taking a rest and the boat glided along its terrian. Darren sat up againt the main sail and looked as though he was about to puke up the green sea itself. He rested his head against the wood but the rocking of the mysterious boat only made him even weazier. Mr Crepsley didn't look out of place at all. Instead he leaned over the railing and looked down at the glistening waters and laughed at his apprentice heavning in the corner.

"You wouldn't find it so kindly if _I_ was the one laughing at you." Darren said with malice in his voice.

Mr Crepsley laughed even harder and louder until Darren shushed him. "Be quiet or they'll hear you."

"And who are we hiding from?" Mr Creplsey smothered his laughter without success.

"The ghost pirates." Me Crepsley raised an eyebrow.

"Not one person. Not even a bird has dared to fly over this shi[ since we got on. This has to be a ghost ship for us to be out here in the middle of nowhere and not a single crewmen in sight." Me Crepsley shook his head uselessly at him. "What makes you think we are on a ghost ship as you call it. All the crew are resting below."

"Nobody rest during the evening. In't this when everyong is up and about. And it shouldn't be this ueit. I mean look at this ship." Darren justed to the empty deck. "Not even a 'hello'. They'ed make a tacky cruise liner."

Me Crepsley walked up to Darren and patted him on the back, purposely rough so Darren lost his balnce and went stumbling into the rail and slouched onto a pile of rope. "There is no one out because they are resinding from the sun. Come, we are to meet the captain now." Me Crepsley picked up his bag and headed up the stairs as if he owned them eaving Darren struggling to get up. "Ah now this place as a captain? I wonder if it has a bathroom."

"Hush." Me Crepsley whispered. He walked into a hidden door so loosely matching the surrounding wood you wouldn't have realized it was there. It lead them down a sort passge where the only exit out was back or through the door in front of them glistening with a deep red garment and a small navy blue tapestrry decorating the door of a small ship. Mr Crepsley knocked on the door twce then once then waited. At first there was no answer then the door opened and Darren peaked in. Inside a black hole encveloped the cabin and shallowed the remain feeling of seasickness from his stomach. Mr Crespley stepped inside wtihout hesitation but Darren was more relunctant to go. He reached to try to pull Mr Cresplet back but his fingers were massed with the shadowed rooom and he quickly pulled his hand back out. Darren stood in the doorway for a few seconds, quickly thinkiinf if he could jump ship and flit all the way across the bay back to land. Seeing as logic was somewhat more conveint than his plan making and Darren was still a half vampire and couldn't actually flit yet he turned back to the door and sucked in a breath before sticking his head through the door.

"Hello?" No answer. "Mr Crepsley? Captain? Is anybody stil alive?" When he was ignored Darren decied to about to face and headed back for the main deck.

_Sorry Mr Creapsley but I dnon't do scary. I'll send Vancha back here to find you._

A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and Darren was hanked inside of the cabin and the door was slammed shut. A finger covered his lips and someone sushed Darren. He waited to adjust his sight to the dark but being with a vampire that only lived in the dark it didn't take much time. When he could see Darren shook his head and Mr Crepsley let go of him. The older vampire walked to the back of the cabin with Darren less than a foot behind him not wanting to get lost in the creepy dark. When Mr Crepsley stopped all of a sudden Darren felt the air shift and quicklyy turned behind him and the lights all came on at the same time. Darren covered his face and winced at the sudden light. Beside him Mr Crepsley was cracking up as if he was choking. Darren went to help his mentor when he realized he was choking on laughter. "I told you he would be too afraid to come in here. My assistant is not fully aware of the situation. Darren's brow furrowed and he crossed him arms. Wh_y I ought a-_

"No. It was my request that not many know about us. Its no something I want the whole world to know just yet." Someone said. Darren saw no one but now it was Mr Crepsley's turn to look confused.

"The purpose of the journey out to the counsil was of informing about our existence. Now you say it has changed?"

"Perhaps for another night, one that isn't bridled on your fisrt day here." Now a mass of clothes moved and Darren gasped. A tall dark figure draped in a moving cloaking of black and a covered veil to hide his face towered over Darren. The figure turned its head toward him and a long boned arm reached out to him. "I have not properly introduced myself. I am Captain of the Nocturne."

Darren was still gaping at him until Mr Crepsley shoved an elbow into his side. "Err I'm Darren Shan." The Captain nodded stifly then turned back to Mr Crepsley. "We have some busy to take care of I believe. Its been year since I have last head of anyone connected to the counsil. Mister Shan, you are wecome to look around. Don't touch anything breakable."

Darren nodded then actually took a second to look around the cabin. It was full of stuff crapped together and just thrown randomly throughout the place. And when Darren looked he literally saw random stuff. There was a wide range of elephant heads and scrolls that looked like they would crumble at the slightess touch to glass plates gathered into what looked to be the only organized pile and small adorned ornatments and hanging on shelfs behind glass. Darren went to one side of the cabin when he remembered what had been stuck n his mind since he got there. When he turned around though no one was there.

* * *

"I'm taking a gander here by saying the boy will have one exciing journey ahead of him?" The Captain asked.

Mr Crepsley took a sip of his tea. It was a good flavor and he enjoyed it until the Captain made him think of a response. "I thought it would be wise for Darren to depend on me so much. He should be able to look after his own and know everything about his surroundings. If a am not to be here the entire time of his life he can not be babied now." Mr Crepsley placed his cup down, its contents now empty.

"Very well said. If I may say, General, what is your purpose here?"

"I am no General any more. As to your inquiry, I have not the slightest idea."

The Captain nodded, understanding completely.

* * *

"Oh Mister Shan," Darren quickly threw the jewel back on the shelf but it instead had a second thought and landed back in his hand. He threw back up, it fell again, he tossed it somewhere behind him and smiled innocently. sighed loudly but the Captain did not seem to mind.

"You will be staying with Lorcan while you journ the Nocturne. And Mr Crepsley will accompany me to another vacancy." The Captain stepped over to the door and without looking behind him called back, "don't tether on your bags Mister Shan, Mister Crepsley. They have already been moved to your cabins."

When he stepped out the door Darren stopped Larten from following. "What kind of ship this with invisible crew?"

Mr Crepsley shrugged. "I honestly can not answer that myself." Darren nodded and walked after the Captain. _Its what the sailor said, we're doomed._


End file.
